This invention relates to a distributor/collector assembly suitable for use as a distributor (or collector) in a column type of catalyst reactor, deodorizing apparatus or the like device.
The conventional column type catalyst reactor includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a number of catalyst support grids 2 provided in a reactor column 1. Catalyst layers 3 are disposed on these catalyst support grids 2 and distributors 4 are suspended in the space above the catalyst layers 3 to distribute fluid (liquid or gas) over the catalyst layers 3 (for convenience of explanation, description of the distributors 4 will be made hereinafter as distributing liquid). The liquid is dripped through numerous apertures formed in the distributors 4 over the catalyst layers 3 and is subjected to a desired reaction through the catalyst layers 3 and then the liquid after reaction is taken out of the reactor column 1 through an outlet 1a.
As will be understood from the above, the conventional catalyst reactor 1 is of such a construction that the distributors 4 are provided separately from the catalyst support grids 2. Such construction, however, requires a large number of the catalyst support grids 2, if there are many catalyst layers 3, which results in a high manufacturing cost. Besides, if the number of the catalyst layers 3 increases, space required for providing the distributors 4 increases as well resulting in requirement of a huge reactor column with a substantial portion of its inside space being not utilized for packing catalyst. Moreover, mounting of the prior art distributors 4 in the reactor column 1 requires precision of the highest degree for the liquid must be evenly distributed from the distributors 4 and the labor cost spent for the mounting of the distributors 4 amounts to a considerable sum.